


Not like she had dreamed,

by whatever_im_trash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatever_im_trash/pseuds/whatever_im_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not like she had dreamed,

**Author's Note:**

> okay but like this is really short so like don't expect much its just a short thing I wrote a while ago...

“Alright I’ll give you my number,” Beca heard the odd Australian say as she walked away from the Deaf Jew table. 

The DJ’s mind was racing, the small digital clock on her wrist was ticking away. Bringing her closer to meeting her soul mate. 

Thirty seconds left now. Of course she would meet her soul mate in the one place she didn’t want to be. Not at some party her record label in LA was holding for her like she had dreamed. No she was stuck here at Barden Fucking University. 

Twenty seconds. Beca slowly wondered around looking around trying not to seem too nervous. Her fingers traced over the tattoo on her wrist blocking the timer from her view. Maybe if she couldn’t see it, it wouldn’t happen. 

Ten seconds. The brunette took a deep breath as she unwillingly counted down in her mind. 

Five. 

Four. 

Three. 

Two. 

One. 

“Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?” 

Zero.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it I told you it was short ily   
> hmu on tumblr @ whatever-im-trash.tumblr.com   
> ok thx


End file.
